criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Crimson Order
The Crimson Order is a secret society in the game. The mysterious group is made up of a number of unknown members. So far, Samuel King, Ashton Cooper, and Luna Hecate are/were the only known members of the secret society. Details about the Crimson Order were first mentioned in A Brave New World (Case #52). History The Crimson Order is a secret society group that was founded in 1642, 372 years before the events of A Brave New World. They used violence, intimidation, murdering, and anything to ensure that they would stay secret and nobody revealed their secret. Role in Case(s) A Brave New World The Crimson Order was first mentioned in A Brave New World. The group was revealed to be a notoriously secret society that committed many murders, killing the innocents who were either researching or were about to reveal some sort of discreet information about them. It was in this case when it was discovered that they had killed Pip Huckabee, a Pilgrim boy, and many others, in order to stay discreet. In this very case, they followed Susan Huckabee and threatened to kill her along with her family if she didn't silence Stuart Huckabee, who was researching about the secret society. It was also discovered that the deceased Chief of Grimsborough Police Department, Samuel King, was a member of this notoriously secret society. This was discovered in the Additional Investigation of ''A Brave New World ''when Catherine King asked for the team's help to find a lost article about one of her grandfather's investigations in the natural harbor. When they found it, they sent it to Alex for analysis. Alex said that this article was about a murder investigation about a man called Gerald Walker, but he said that this murder investigation was gone from their files, and the only one who could delete it was Chief King. Jones couldn't believe that Chief King would help the Crimson Order, so the team went to talk to Jason Palms about this. Jason said that it was the Crimson Order's doing of deleting the murder investigation from the police forces' files. He further said that Chief King was a member of this secret society because all his investigations on the Crimson Order were silent. There are also suspicions that the Crimson Order may have been involved in all the murders that took place in Grimsborough, or at least in Adam Bentley's murder committed by Chief King in It All Ends Here (Case #51). Burying the Hatchet During the Additional Investigation, Alex told the team that he spent the last three hours rummaning through old press articles related to the Aloki tribe, and he found out that there was an unsolved case of arson at the Aloki trailer park ten years ago, and all the documents were lost in the fire. So Alex tried to find something in the police database, but it was as if this fire never happened. So the team started new investigation on this mystery. After checking out on Ron Riggs, Delsin Peota and Anakee, they found out what really happened. They discovered that Samuel King's knife was used in the arson attack at the Aloki Settlement. He never reported the loss, so he had been evidently involved. On the other hand, Ron revealed that he had flammable products stolen the day before the fire, and the Crimson Order was evidently involved since Ron found a ninja star with the Crimson Order logo on it stuck in the wall of his shop after the robbery. They also received a bloody naphtha container scrap from Anakee, which she found after the fire. They examined it and sent to Grace a blood sample. She analyzed the DNA she found in the blood and she found out that it was Samuel King's. From all this info, the team deduced that the flammable products stolen from the Grim Gas Station were used to start the fire, which meant that King did it for the Crimson Order. The reason is still unknown, but the only hypothesis the team found out was that the Crimson Order did it to prevent the Aloki tribe from getting any more land since there were old County documents proving that they were entitled to more land. It might explain why Samuel ignored them when they asked to file a complaint. The Poisoned Truth During Chapter 2, the team found a torn pattern when they travelled in the past, exactly in 1645, when Grimsborough was a small Pilgrim village. After restoring the torn pattern, they saw the Crimson Order symbol on it. They then went to talk to the victim's ghostwriter, Jenny Quaid, since it was hightly possible that Rosie Gatewood discovered a secret about the Crimson Order and was going to write about it. Jenny told the team that Rosie thought that the Crimson Order's involvement in Grimsborough's history would make for a fascinating book, no matter the danger. At the end of the case, it was discovered that Ashton Cooper, another one of Crimson Order's known members, was the one liable for the murder of the famous writer, Rosie Gatewood. After being arrested, Ashton claimed that the Crimson Order was just like him: they were proud of their city and they would do anything to protect it. When Officer Jones angrily told him that they didn't make the city proud as they were nothing but a bunch of psycho killers, Ashton countered that they weren't senseless murderers and that all their so-called crimes were justified. He then said that Rosie was about to depict the Crimson Order as insidious manipulators and so, the group ordered him with a mission to kill the famous writer, and he executed it perfectly. Ashton further said that he used the "Killer Cards" in order to learn about the descriptions of each murder which would help him to commit the perfect crime. Ashton then concluded by telling the team how he prepared the poisoned dart, how he made sure everything was perfect, and lastly, how he had to act so fast and flee the scene after committing Rosie's murder. At court, without any remorse, Ashton once again claimed that he committed the murder for the eternal glory of Grimsborough, and determinedly said to the Judge that putting him inside prison would change nothing as he could still act as a Crimson brother. After hearing enough, the Judge sentenced Ashton to life in jail for the murder of Rosie Gatewood. Before being taken away, Ashton stated that the Crimson Order had a message for the player which said, "your days are numbered". But Jones furiously countered that the Crimson Order did not scare his partner at all and that it was them who should be afraid instead. Ashes to Ashes Luna Hecate, a member specializing in witchcraft, found out that Tess Goodwin spent hours in the detention center's library trying to study how her ancestor Mary Goodwin died and couldn't afford to let Tess get away with it. Luna mailed a pendulum to Tess's detention cell so Tess could hypnotize the guards and escape. Luna's plan went well as she was able to corner Tess in what used to be a pilgrim ship in the past. Luna tied Tess the same way Mary was tied up and then killed Tess the same way Mary was murdered in 1649. Luna admitted that she was a member of the Crimson Order, but she refused to out the name of the leader as her family have been Crimson Order members for generations. In court, Luna stated that she did the city a favor but the Judge countered that Tess's guilt didn't warrant a murder. Known Members Crimson Order Leader.jpg|Mysterious Leader Samuelview51.png|Samuel King Ashton Cooperrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Ashton Cooper Crimson Order Member.png|The unknown Crimson Order member who threatened to kill Elma Huckabee if she spoiled anything about the secret group. Known Murders Committed *Pip Huckabee (Killed in 1642) - Murdered to ensure that they would stay secret and Pip would not reveal any kind of information about them. *Harriet Gatewood (Killed in 1645) - Murdered by Geert De Haan, who was told to follow the Crimson Order's orders and lead the village. *Gerald Walker (Date of Murder Unknown) - Murdered for an unknown reason. *Adam Bentley (Killed in 2013) - Murdered by Samuel King for an unrevealed reason. *Rosie Gatewood (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by Ashton Cooper, as Rosie was about to depict the Crimson Order as insidious manipulators. *Tess Goodwin (Killed in 2014) - Murdered by Luna Hecate, as Tess was about to dig into secrets of the Crimson Order while researching about her ancestor's death. Trivia *The Crimson Order is a parody of a real-life secret society known as Illuminati. Case Appearances *A Brave New World (Case #52) *Burying the Hatchet (Case #53; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54) Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters